Destinée
by Prunelle2005
Summary: Et si je te disais que je pouvais t’offrir une nouvelle vie ?" "Je ne vous croirais pas" "Tu as tort. Laisse moi te montrer, cependant, tu devra quitter tout ce que tu aimes, quitter cette époque" déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.
1. Chapitre 1

**Destinée**

**Chapitre 1**

**Normalement, je mettrai à jour tous les deux lundis, environ, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup accès à internet '**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il marchait le long d'un couloir de pierre, il faisait froid mais lui ne sentait rien. D'une longue série de porte, s'exclamaient des plaintes et des pleurs. Tous ignoraient sa présence.

« Silence » cria-t-il froidement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Les plaintes cessèrent immédiatement. Il se dirigea vers la cellule du fond de la démarche lente et fluide. Vêtu d'une cape noir d'encre, il était extrêmement discret. Sur son visage pale, aucune émotions ne sortaient, ses yeux affichant une froideur extrême et un mépris hautain pour tout ce qu'il voyait. Sa longue chevelure blonde ondulait au gré de ses pas.

Au fond de la cellule qu'il ouvrit, regardant par l'illusion qui lui créait une fenêtre, une jeune fille semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise de nuit blanche légèrement moulante qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de ses genoux. Ses boucle couleur châtain clair tombaient gracieusement sur son dos et ses épaules.

Lorsque l'homme entra elle ne se retourna pas.

« Bonsoir Miss »

« Oh, c'est déjà le soir ? je n'ai pas vu le temps passer dîtes moi » déclara-t-elle ironiquement sans se retourner.

L'homme plissa les yeux et attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille, la forçant à lui faire face. Mais elle ferma les yeux, refusant de le regarder.

« Oui, c'est le soir, il est dix-sept heure. Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi » siffla-t-il mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et tourna la tête.

L'homme soupira et attacha les mains de la prisonnière dans son dos et la força à sortir.

« Le Maître veut te voir, tâche de bien te conduire » déclara-t-il en la guidant dans les longs corridors sombre.

« Vous devriez mettre un peu plus de lumière, on voit rien dans ce trou pourri, en plus ça pu la pisse de serpent » murmura-t-elle de sa voix légèrement enfantine.

« La vulgarité ne te va vraiment pas »

« Je sais » se contenta de répondre la brune en regardant par la fenêtre.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant une énorme porte noire. Le cœur de la jeune prisonnière battait tellement fort qu'elle avait peur que son geôlier ne l'entende.

« Maître, je vous apporte la prisonnière que vous avez demandé » déclara le blond en frappant à la grande porte.

Lorsqu'il se recula, les portes s'ouvrirent. La salle était extrêmement illuminés. Les murs couleur or étaient orné des tableaux espions que possédait le Lord. Au fond de la pièce, dans une cheminée, un bon feu crépitait.

Sur un fauteuil de velours vert, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année était assis, les cheveux noirs presque aussi décoiffés qu'Harry. Ses yeux noirs tachetés de rouge semblaient perdus dans le vide. Il avait la peau légèrement basanée et ses muscles se devinaient sous l'uniforme de Poudlard dont il était vêtu.

Hermione rougit en pensant qu'il était extrêmement séduisant.

« Bonsoir Miss Granger » déclara-t-il en se levant.

« Monsieur le Serpent Visqueux à trop peur de se montrer qu'il envoi encore un disciple ? » demanda ironiquement Hermione.

« Lord Voldemort, si c'est lui que tu entend pas 'serpent visqueux' se trouve en face de toi, petite garce » murmura son geôlier.

« C'est bon Lucius, tu peux disposer merci. Je regrette juste que ta prisonnière ne soit pas très polie, mais ça en sera d'autant plus amusant »

Malfoy fit une révérence discrète et sortit de la salle à reculons.

Voldemort avança et attrapa le menton d'Hermione, qui le fixa avec un regard noir qui le surpris légèrement.

« Comment autant de haine peut apparaître dans des yeux aussi innocents que les tiens ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir autorisé à me tutoyer Jedusor »

Il resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille à l'entente de ce nom. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Tout à coup sans prévenir, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Tom, trop surpris pour réagir.

Hermione en profita pour se dégager et se frictionna les poignets, la corde qui la maintenait tombant au sol.

« Comment t'es tu détaché ? »

« Vous oubliez qui je suis Jedusor. Renseignez vous un peu plus sur vos prisonnier avant de leur faire face » déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant

« Petite garce »

« De toute manière, me tuer ne sera pas difficile, un Avada Kedavra devrait faire l'affaire »

« Je ne te comprend pas »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Vous voulez me tuer, eh bien allez y, cette guerre me tue à petit feu alors que ce soit elle où vous, peu m'importe »

« Et si je te disais que je pouvais t'offrir une nouvelle vie ? »

« Je ne vous croirais pas »

« Tu as tort. Laisse moi te montrer, cependant, tu devra quitter tout ce que tu aimes, quitter cette époque » déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Vous avez tué mes parents et ma famille, je n'ai plus personne a aimer » murmura Hermione les larmes aux yeux

« Je n'ai jamais ordonné le meurtre de tes parents. Je te le jure »

« Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? et puis même si c'est pas vous qui est-ce ? »

« Tu le saura bientôt je te le promet »

Il avait toujours la main tendu. Bien qu'hésitante, Hermione accepta de le suivre.

Il lui sourit faiblement avant de la conduire dans une salle où une énorme machine ronronnait.

« Les moldus peuvent parfois être utile, où du moins certaines de leurs créations »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Une machine à remonter le temps. Tu as juste à t'asseoir sur le siège à l'intérieur et tu sera guidée vers ton destin »

Hermione était ébahis, jamais elle n'aurai imaginé que ça puisse exister.

« c'est faux, c'est impossible ! le voyage dans le temps est interdit et impossible ! »

« si c'était impossible, pourquoi ça aurait été interdit ? »

« euh.. bon okay peut être »

« Tu peux y aller quand tu veux Hermione, juste un conseil, prend une autre identité là-bas, ton physique sera automatiquement changé. »

« D'accord »

Hermione s'approcha de la machine, et de Tom par la même occasion

« courage, tout ira bien » déclara-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras « tu trembles »

« N'importe qui tremblerait à ma place, être en face d'un homme qui a les pouvoirs de choisir qui doit vivre et qui ne le doit pas, ca fait quand même peur mine de rien » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête

« Je ne serais pas tendre avec toi au début, pardonne moi. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est t'aider »

Il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille qui tremblait encore. Il ferma les yeux et une lumière blanche les envahis.

« qu'est ce que.. ? »

« Tu découvrira ça bien assez tôt, aller va ! »

Tom sourit et la laissa monter dans la machine, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur. L'inconnu la terrorisait vraiment.

« Hermione, fais attention quand même, avec toi aujourd'hui je suis comme ça, mais à cette époque, au début je serais vraiment.. enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et ferma les yeux tandis que le Lord mettait l'engin en route.

**

* * *

**

Fin du premier chapitre )

**Bon okay il est un peu cours, mais les prochains seront plus longs ;)**

**Nox.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Arrivée turbulente

**Destinée**

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée turbulente.**

**Réponses aux Review :**

_Littlebeattle :__ là voilà la suite )_

_Show must go on :__ héhé, tu verra en temps voulu et tu comprendra tout D_

_Merci pour ta review !_

_Strawberries.X :__ voili voilou )_

_Aurélie Malfoy :__ Contente que ça te plaise ) voilà la suite_

_Mione-Jane :__ voilààà )_

_Jenifael :__ si si j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire )_

_Mais je suis sûre que tu ne t'attend pas du tout à ce qui va arriver, mais je n'en dit pas plus._

_Bonne lecture_

**Merci à tous pour vos review :)**

**Voilà le chapitre 2 )**

* * *

« Miss ! » appela une voix penchée sur un corps inconscient.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une autre jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année était penchée sur elle.

« ouf tu es réveillée, j'ai vraiment eu peur ! tu es tombée du ciel comme ça, et j'ai eu du mal à te sortir du lac »

« .. »

« Tu va bien au moins ? »

« oui je crois.. » souffla la jeune fille en se relevant « merci de m'avoir sauvé, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir comment j'ai atterri ici »

la jeune brune encore trempée se mordillait la lèvre en réfléchissant

« heu.. hum par contre, tu devrais peut être mettre cette cape, tiens, parce que tes vêtements sont.. » déclara l'adolescente qui l'avait sauvé.

La concernée rougis en constatant que ses vêtements blancs étaient devenus transparents et s'empressa de revêtir la cape que lui tendais la jeune fille.

Pour la première fois, elle la regarda sans avoir les pensées ailleurs. Elle était plutôt belle, carrément canon même. Les longs cheveux blonds presque platine, légèrement bouclés, trônaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Ses grands yeux verts clair la fixait avec inquiétude.

« au fait, je m'appelle Kana Epps, je suis en septième année à Serpentard et toi ? »

« Emily »

« enchantée de te rencontrée viens, je t'emmène voir le professeur Dumbledore, il saura quoi faire pour t'aider »

« le Professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Oui, c'est le directeur adjoint, mais il est aussi plutôt directeur parce que le directeur actuel, Dippet est devenu complètement fou à cause de Grindelwald »

Emily la regarda et lui avoua qu'elle ne savait absolument rien de ce monde

« tu viens d'où ? »

« je ne sais pas » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête

« Oh, Kana a trouvé un ange égaré » déclara un garçon en arrivant devant les deux jeunes filles.

Emily resserra sa cape sur elle même et recula d'un pas.

« Dorey arrête, je te présente Emily, Emily, voici Dorey, mon frère jumeau »

hocha la tête.

« Aller, viens Emily, on va chez Dumbledore »

La jeune fille guida sa protégée à travers les couloirs du grand château en tentant d'éviter quelqu'un

« Qui évite tu ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Kana surprise

Emily haussa les épaules.

« Epps ! » appela un jeune homme avec une voix froide derrière eux.

La jeune blonde se figea sans se retourné

« c'est lui ? » murmura Emily

« Oui, il s'appelle Jedusor » répondit son amie tout aussi bas.

« Je t'ai attendu » siffla le jeune homme en l'obligeant à se retourner

« j'ai eu un empêchement » murmura la blonde en baissant la tête.

Emily se rendit compte à quel point l'homme qu'elle avait face à elle était vraiment sublime. Grand et fin, tout en étant bien musclé, il avait un visage doux et froid à la fois. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir tellement profond qu'ils ressemblaient au profondeurs qui la terrorisaient lorsqu'elle était petite, avec quelques tâches de rouge en plus.

« Je t'ai attendu ! » cria-t-il en levant sa baguette. Il lança un doloris mais Emily se mit devant et reçut le sort, pourtant elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle même ne savait pas comment elle avait fait et pourtant, le doloris ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

« Qui es tu ? » demanda-t-il à la brune.

« Jedusor hein ? »demanda ironiquement emily.

« comment connais tu mon nom ? »

Emily plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Kana, lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il fallait aller voir Dumbledore.

Kana hésita un instant.

« Je réglerais ça avec ton amie bientôt » déclara-t-il en quittant le couloir.

« Miss Emily ! » appela une voix derrière eux.

« Professeur Dumbledore, nous allions justement vous voir »

« Vous pouvez aller dans vos dortoirs Miss Epps »

Kana acquiesça et se rendit dans son dortoir, prenant soin d'éviter le garçon. Malheureusement il l'attendait dans sa chambre.

« Kana ! » cracha-t-il en levant sa baguette.

La blonde se jeta à genoux en pleurant

« Je vais t'expliquer, s'il te plais, ne lance pas ça.. je te dirais tout ce que tu voudra »

« Je t'écoute »

« J'étais sur le chemin pour te rejoindre, lorsque qu'une lumière bleue est tombée dans le lac, elle a même pas coulé, elle flottait à quelques centimètres de l'eau, lorsque quelque chose l'a attrapé et l'a tiré dans l'eau. J'ai utilisé un sort pour la sortir. Elle s'est réveillée quelques minutes après. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Emily, soit elle joue vraiment très bien la comédie, soit elle ignore vraiment tout de ce monde. Elle ne connaissait pas Dumbledore, ni même Grindelwald ! »

« Elle viendrais d'un autre monde ? »

« Oui, je crois que c'est un ange »

« les anges n'existent pas ! » siffla le garçon « bien, tu va travailler Kana. Tu va faire d'elle ta meilleure amie et tu me rapportera absolument tout ce que tu apprendra sur elle, compris ? »

« Oui.. maître » murmura la blonde en baissant la tête

« Parfait » siffla-t-il en l'embrassant sauvagement avant de quitter la pièce.

La jeune fille n'avait que 17 ans et se sentait perdue. Cet homme lui faisait énormément de mal et pourtant elle l'aimait, plus que tout au monde. Elle ne devait pas échouer pour cette nouvelle mission, ainsi peut être lui accorderait-il quelques faveurs… mais il ne fallait pas rêver non plus.

**Au même moment dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose.**

« Alors Miss Emily, expliquez moi comment vous êtes arrivée ici »

« Je l'ignore »

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? »

« Non » répondit durement la brune.

Il commençait vraiment à l'agacer, même si elle se rappelait, pourquoi lui dirait-elle ?

« Vous êtes tombée du ciel »

« C'est impossible » répondit Emily impassible.

Un mal de crâne la submergea et elle eut un flash. Un homme et une fille devant une énorme machine, il avait la main sur son front. L'image changea, une fille dans une cellule qui pleurait. Comme la précédente, elle ne dura que quelques secondes avant de changer. Toujours cette même fille qui rie avec ses amis, un roux et un garçon avec une cicatrice.

Un tas d'image se succédèrent ainsi, reconstituant une vie et des connaissances.

« appelez Pompom ! » ordonna le professeur barbu à un tableau.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année arriva et se pencha sur la jeune fille qui étais secouée de spasme. Des prénom, des noms de lieux sortaient de sa bouche, mais tellement vite que personne ne compris ce dont elle parlait.

Une demi heure plus tard alors que la jeune fille s'était calmée, l'infirmière discutait avec le directeur adjoint.

« Cette jeune fille n'est pas humaine, où alors elle a été bénie par un mage noir »

« Comment cela ? »

« je l'ai examinée et elle possède des pouvoirs vraiment spéciaux. Des protections contre tous les sorts de magie noire, mais aussi contre les sorts de douleurs et néfastes, en fait, je ne suis pas sûre qu'un sort puisse l'atteindre »

« C'est impossible, Pompom ! »

« si c'est possible. Il suffit qu'un mage noir extrêmement puissant la bénisse pour la protéger de quelque chose où de quelqu'un. Malheureusement, cette incantation nécessite énormément d'énergie et à l'heure qu'il est, l'homme doit être mort. »

« Vous pensez que Grindelwald a béni cette jeune fille ? »

« C'est probable cependant, Grindelwald à lancé beaucoup d'attaques meurtrières ces dernier temps, beaucoup plus qu'a son habitude, soit il voulait finir par un énorme coup, soit c'est pas lui qui a béni cette jeune fille, trop occupé par ses attaques »

« je ne connais pas Grindelwald et personne ne m'a béni » déclara la brune derrière eux

« Miss Emily ! allez vous allonger, vous êtes encore sous le choc »

« je vais parfaitement bien » siffla Emily

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? »

« Peu m'importe. Je vais bien » déclara Emily en partant.

« Où vous allez ? Miss Emily, restez ici ! » ordonna l'infirmière

« j'en sais rien, mais je pars »

Dans un couloir plus loi, quelqu'un l'attrapa, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« lâche moi » cracha Emily et reconnaissant le garçon du matin.

Mais Jedusor ne l'entendais pas comme ça et ne lâcha pas.

« Miss Emily ! » appela l'infirmière en accourant suivit de Dumbledore

« Venez mademoiselle, nous allons discuter dans mon bureau »

« j'ai rien à vous dire » siffla la jeune fille.

« Vous allez rester ici, à Poudlard et continuer vos études »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Vous n'avez nul part où aller »

« et même si c'était le cas ? »

Tom détailla la jeune fille des pieds à la tête, elle pourrait peut être lui être utile. Assez grande et plutôt fine, elle était vraiment belle. Ses longs cheveux blond des blé coupés en dégradés lui tombaient de manière élégante sur les épaules. Elle avait le teint assez pale et ses grands yeux d'un gris acier étaient parsemé de petites taches violettes. Elle avait des formes plutôt alléchantes, encor plus mises en valeur grâce à la robe que l'infirmière lui avait mis.

« Allons Emily, pourquoi ne pas rester ? Poudlard est un très bon endroit »

« Vous me lâcherez si je reste ? »

« parfait. Quel âge avez vous ? »

« 17 ans »

« Vous rentrerez donc en septième année. Votre répartition aura lieu ce soir lors du repas, en attendant Monsieur Jedusor vous accompagnera à Pré-au-lard pour acheter vos fournitures ainsi que votre uniforme »

« Je peux très bien y aller seule »

« Non. Vous y allez à deux. » ordonna Dumbledore.

Jedusor se contenta de souffler.

« J'ai pas d'argent de toute manière »

Dumbledore tendit une bourse à la jeune fille.

« Pour le moment vous êtes sous ma protection alors c'est à moi de payer vos études et vos fournitures scolaire »

Emily grogna et accepta.

Les deux adolescents ne se parlèrent pas du voyage.

« Comment tu as appris mon nom ? »

« C'est écris sur ton front 'je suis le grand Jedusor, ne m'approchez pas où je vous tuerais' » déclara Emily en souriant

« Tu trouve ça drôle ? » cracha-t-il en l'attrapant par le cou

« Non pas du tout » répondit-elle en se dégageant. Puis sans attendre sa réaction, elle se dirigea vers la première boutique où elle acheta un uniforme en trois exemplaires.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Tom était de mauvaise humeur, Emily l'avait fait courir de magasin en magasin sans jamais s'arrêter.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda Dumbledore lorsqu'elle lui rapporta la monnaie.

« bah.. Emily »

« Je veux dire, ton nom complet, par exemple, Kana s'appelle Kana Epps »

« euh.. je n'en ai pas. Je m'appelle Juste Emily. Lorsque je me suis réveillée Ce nom m'est venu à l'esprit mais c'est tout »

« et tout à l'heure quand tu t'es évanouie ? »

« j'ai vu une succession d'image sur la vie d'une jeune fille que je ne connais pas, Hermione Granger je crois »

« Bien. Nous vous appellerons Ferston, Emily Ferston »

« Si vous voulez » déclara Emily en quittant la pièce.

Dumbledore soupira. Cette fille était vraiment imprévisible, un moment elle était calme, polie et gentille, mais elle pouvait devenir plus violente qu'une tempête.

La répartition eut lieu comme prévu, c'est à dire le soir même.

« Serpentard ! » cria le choixpeau.

Emily se permit un sourire vainqueur. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle devait y aller et vivre sa vie ici, à cette époque, même si elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde.

Elle salua froidement les autres, ignorant Jedusor qui l'observa tout le temps du repas.

Seulement avec Kana, la brune était gentille. Après avoir mangé quelques rapides trucs, elle demanda à Kana de l'emmener à la bibliothèque, où elle entreprit de lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle devait savoir tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas. A par ces espèces de flashs, elle ne savait absolument rien de cette époque.

« dis moi Emily, il est tard, tu ne veux pas aller dormir ? »

« Non, je dois savoir, comment je suis arrivée ici et pourquoi »

« pourquoi ? c'est une bonne question. Les humains naissent parce que c'est le cours de la vie »

« je ne viens pas de naître, j'ai 17 ans, de plus, chaque êtres humains naissent dans un but précis »

« et quel serait le but d'une étudiante venue de nul part ? »

« Bonne question. Je l'ignore, c'est pourquoi je cherche »

« allez, viens on va dormir »

« bon d'accord, à une condition, prête moi tout ce que vous avez fais en cours jusqu'à présent »

« on a déjà eu deux semaines de cours ? tu va tout lire ? »

« je dois me mettre à niveau, et il semblerait que j'ai une mémoire incroyable pour tout ce que je lis »

« bon d'accord si tu veux »

« Et parle moi de Jedusor aussi »

« Non »

Emily accepta sa décision, faisant semblant d'ignorer les rougissements de la jeune fille.

Toute la nuit elle lu les cours de son amie et le lendemain, sa première journée de cours commença.

**

* * *

**

Fin du deuxième chapitre )

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Bisous et à la prochaine**

**Nox.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une tempète à Poudlard

Destinée

**Destinée**

Chapitre 3 : Une tempête à Poudlard

**Réponses aux Review :**

**Oli : Ouais je sais, au début j'voulais garder le même physique mais ça n'allais pas '**

**Voilà la suite )**

**Tchiichan : je sais mais justement **

**Tu comprendra tout dans le chapitre 5 !**

**Jenifael : Ouaip je l'adore comme çà XD**

**Contente que tu aime ******

**Hamataroo : tout ça à une raison bien précise :D**

**Voilà le chapitre 3 )**

**J'ai déplacé cette histoire dans la catégorie M parce que ce chapitre aura une partie plutôt vulgaire.**

Le premier jour de cours se passa plutôt calmement. Emily n'avait que peu dormi et était fatiguée. Les professeurs lui posèrent peu de question, l'interrogeant lorsqu'elle levait la main, autrement dit, peut être une fois dans un cours, et la laissèrent tranquille.

Cependant, le lendemain elle était en pleine forme et avait quitté son dortoir tôt le matin, personne ne la vis avant le premier cours, où Kana l'interrogea sans avoir de réponses. Ce premier cours était avec les serdaigles, c'était de la Défense contre les forces du mal.

Devant Emily, une blonde plutôt superficielle ne cessait de bavarder avec sa voisine et dérangeait tout le cours, mais comme le professeur était plutôt inactif et se contentait de réciter son cours, tel un automate, rien ne la faisait taire.

Le sujet de conversation actuel de la blonde et de sa copine était les dernières trouvailles sur les maquillage du visage.

« T'aura besoin d'une tonne de maquillage pour cacher tes bleus si tu ferme pas ta bouche » cracha Emily énervée,

« c'est quoi ton problème ? » répliqua la blonde en plissant des yeux

« toi »

Tous les regards convergeaient vers les deux opposante qui s'étaient levées, même le professeur arrêta de parler.

« pauvre idiote. T'es nouvelle et tu tente de faire ta loi ? ce que tu peux être naïve, ici, En plus d'être préfète en chef, je suis la princesse de Serdaigle et à ma connaissance, le prince de serpentard c'est Jedusor, pas toi alors boucle là »

« Visiblement tes amis de Serdaigles n'étaient pas au courant que t'étais leur princesse, et c'est moi l'idiote ? »

La blonde lui lança un regard hautain et ne répondit pas.

« allons, tu n'as rien à répondre ? »

« Emily Ferston hein ? j'ai entendu parler de toi » cracha sa copine « la sang de bourbe qui est entrée à serpentard »

Emily lui envoya un coup de poing qui l'assomma sur le coup

« Hey ! mais t'es folle ! Laura ! » s'écria la blonde en se penchant vers sa copine

Emily lui fit un sourire moqueur et, avant de quitter la salle de cours, s'arrêta devant le professeur.

« vous devriez être un peu plus ferme et avoir plus d'autorité, sinon des idiotes dans leur genre continueront à embêter le monde »

_(il faut vraiment que j'en fasse mon allié)_ pensa Jedusor en regardant la brune

La sonnerie sonna à ce moment là et tout le monde, sauf la blonde qui ranimait sa copine, quitta la salle »

« Ferston ! » appela Jedusor en la rattrapant.

« qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je crois qu'on a pas bien commencé notre relation »

« quelle relation ? tu es un Serpentard et moi aussi, c'est tout, il n'y a pas de relations entre nous et il n'y en aura pas »

« je veux dire, on pourrait collaborer, je t'apprend tout ce que tu veux et en échange tu me dis comment tu fais »

« comment je fais quoi ? »

« comment mon sort a pu ne te faire aucun dégâts »

« tu l'a mal lancé c'est tout »

« tu ignore qui je suis »

Emily haussa les épaules et continua sa route vers la classe de métamorphose.

Les autres cours furent annulé à cause d'une attaque de Grindelwald au chemin de traverse.

Tandis que Kana questionnait Emily sur tout et n'importe quoi, glanant un maximum de renseignement, Jedusor travaillait un devoir de potion dans ses appartements.

La semaine passa calmement à l'intérieur de Poudlard, les professeurs étant régulièrement appelés en urgence pour diverses attaques de Grindelwald, le terrible mage noir de l'époque.

Kana et Emily se rapprochaient à petit pas, la brune ne sachant pas que l'autre rapportait absolument tout ce qu'elle savait sur son 'amie'. Quelques fois, il était arrivé aux deux Serpentards de débattre sur un sujet. Leur bataille pour la première place du classement devenait de plus en plus connue et acharnée.

Une fois il était arrivé à Emily et Tom de rire ensemble lors de la défaite de l'équipe de Gryffondore au Quidditch. Mais rarement plus. Le brun tentait de la draguer sans trop réussir, la jeune femme s'arrangeait toujours pour partir où le rembarrait quand il essayait de l'embrasser où de la prendre dans ses bras.

Pour le bal d'Halloween, Dumbledore et Dippet avaient choisis de faire un tirage au sort pour choisir les cavaliers.

« Emilyyyyy ! viens voir, les résultats du bal sont affichés ! »

La brune arriva en courant, pestant contre le directeur parce qu'elle ne voulait pas participer à cette fête qu'elle n'aimait pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fais chier ce con ! »

« Quoi ? bon c'est vrai que sur ce coup là, tu es tombé avec quelqu'un que tu déteste mais c'est une occasion de vous rapprocher non ? »

« heiiin ? me dis pas que je suis avec… »

« Si » s'excusa la blonde

« Fais chier. De toute manière j'irai pas » décida la brune « t'y va avec qui ? »

« Elton Malfoy »

Emily acquiesça et alla voir rapidement la liste.

Le bal approcahit à grand pas, Tom et Emily s'évitant comme la peste, l'un déclara qu'ils iraient comme prévu, l'autre clamant haut et fort qu'elle n'irait pas.

Le jour du bal, alors que Tom travaillait dans sa chambre, sa colocataire arriva en courant.

« Toooooom »

« La ferme Cléa » siffla le serpentard

« Elle m'a attaquée » pleurnicha de plus belle la Serdaigle. « Ferston, elle était dans le parc, elle m'a dit que j'étais sur son chemin vers ton cœur et elle m'a attaqué »

« comment ça ? »

Cléa éclata en sanglot.

« elle m'a lancé un doloris et un autre sort que je ne connais pas »

La blonde montra des traces de coupures sur pratiquement tout son bras gauche.

Tom plissa des yeux et sortit de la salle commune en direction de la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est ce que t'a fait Ferston ? » cracha-t-il à la brune qui ne leva même pas la tête de son livre

« Pourquoi t'a attaqué Cléa Winston ? »

« c'est qui ? »

« Te fou pas de moi petite garce »

« t'es fou ma parole. Je suis ici depuis le début de l'après-midi »

« tu mens ! tu as été dans le par cet tu t'en ai pris à la Serdaigle que t'a déjà agressé ce matin »

« La blonde ? je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le cours de DCFM »

« Tom » intervint Kana « je peux te parler dehors ? »

Le brun plissa des yeux mais accepta. Une fois hors de la bibliothèque Tom la questionna

« qu'as tu appris ? »

« peu de choses, elle est discrète. Mais je te jure que pas un seul instant elle ne s'est décollée de ses livre. Vérifie dans ma mémoire si tu veux, mais Cléa t'a menti »

« je te trouve bien sûre de toi »

« pardon, mais si je ne la défend pas, je ne gagnerai pas sa confiance et je ne pourrai pas remplir ma mission, celle que mon maître m'a confié » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Bien. Je vais m'occuper de Cléa. Rejoins moi ce soir »

Kana acquiesça et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Emily l'interrogea du regard.

« Au moins une chose qui t'intéresse » sourit la blonde, réussissant à faire naître un bref sourire sur le visage de la jeune Serpentarde « C'est Cléa, la Serdaigle avec qui tu t'es engueulé ce matin, qui a manigancé tout ça et fait croire à Tom que tu l'avais attaqué »

Emily hocha la tête et ricana froidement

« si elle ne se calme pas, il se pourrait que je l'attaque pour de vrai »

« Cléa ! » siffla Tom en entrant, trouvant la Serdaigle assise sur son lit, en sous vêtements

« je t'attendais, tu peux soigner mes plaies dans le dos s'il te plais ? »

« pourquoi t'a menti ? Ferston n'a pas quitté la bibliothèque depuis ce midi ! »

« elle voulait s'interposer ! je t'aime à en mourir Tom, elle veut prendre ton cœur et te manipuler ! »

« Allons, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime » murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

« pourquoi tu dis ça ? tout ce que tu aime c'est le sexe et tu le fais avec n'importe qui »

« et c'est toi qui dis ça ? » cracha-t-il en la prenant par le cou « tu t'es faites prendre par tous les mecs de cette école ! »

« c'est faux ! » pleurnicha la blonde « tu es le seul à qui je permette de me toucher »

« tu n'es qu'une pute »

« connard ! je te hais ! pourquoi tu me fais tant de mal ! je t'aime, je te suis toute dévouée, et toi je suis sûre que ce soir tu te fera la nouvelle, alors qu'elle te hait ! je sais que tu as trafiqué les bulletins, devine avec qui je suis ? Potter de Gryffondore »

« je t'interdis de me parler ainsi ! » siffla le futur lord en giflant la jeune fille.

Sous le coup, Cléa vacilla et manqua de tombée, rattrapée par Jedusor

« ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je vais prendre soin de toi »

De son côté, Emily venait de recevoir une magnifique robe, d'un expéditeur inconnu.

« Putain »

« allez Emily, viens s'il te plais ! je vais m'ennuyer, en plus tu aura l'occasion de rendre jalouses toutes les filles de Poudlard ! »

Emily grogna et enfila la robe.

Elle était vraiment belle, le bas était rouge avec un genre de voile noir, et le haut était noir avec des motifs rouges, sans manche ni bretelle, elle allait merveilleusement bien à la jeune brune.

« Emily, tu es vraiment magnifique » s'exclama Kana

Kana avait enfilée une robe bleue nuit, sans bretelle non plus. Elle aussi était vraiment belle.

« Toi aussi » répondit la brune en lui souriant franchement.

« Bonsoir Emily. Tu es vraiment belle »

« Tu as de la chance que je sois venue »

Tom plissa les yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La soirée se passa plutôt bien, Tom était très galant et gentil. Mettant de côté le nom de son cavalier et sa haine contre lui, la jeune fille accepta de danser avec lui

« Je te déconseille de sortir seule ce soir » déclara Tom en affichant un sourire en coin

« pourquoi donc ? »

« je ne saurais pas compter tous les regards noirs qui sont pointés vers toi »

Emily soupira

« Pourquoi en es-tu arrivée à me détester ? » demanda le Serpentard en fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que je te hais »

Tom soupira à son tour et proposa un verre à la jeune fille. Puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Elle ne se doutait de rien et se retrouva droguée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. La soirée se termina dans la chambre de Jedusor.

Mais rien ne se passa comme il le voulait. Bien que droguée, la jeune fille se débattait comme elle le pouvait, mais fut saisie des mêmes flash que précédemment, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle cria une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler inconsciente,

Le lendemain lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, Kana était à ses côtés et pleurait.

« qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oh Emily, tu es enfin réveillé » murmura son amie

« C'est quoi ce bazar que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je.. je suis désolée tout est de ma faute.. Tom voulait que je t'espionne depuis le début de l'année, que je lui rapporte tout sur tes gestes, tes dires et tes pensées, je l'ai fait, oh je suis désolée, mais il menaçait ma famille, il voulait les tuer »

« Calme toi Kana » ordonna Emily en la prenant dans ses bras « promet moi que tu ne le fera plus. Je te garanti la sécurité de tes proches »

« et après »

« chut, je sais ne t'inquiète pas »

« Miss Ferston, vous êtes enfin réveillée » s'exclama le directeur avec un air grave « vous n'ignorez pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Les aurors viendront dans la journée chercher monsieur Jedusor pour l'envoyer à Azkaban si vous décidez de porter plainte pour tentative de viol »

« Non merci, mais j'ai trois jours de cours à rattraper et des recherches à effectuer, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre »

Les professeurs présents furent surpris mais acceptèrent le choix de l'élève.

« Emily, pourquoi tu ne.. ? »

« Bizarrement, toute ma mémoire est revenue, peut être à cause de la drogue, je ne sais pas »

« et tu sais d'où tu viens ? »

« Naturellement ! Je viens de très loin. Du futur pour être plus exacte ! » s'exclama la jeune fille avant de s'élancer, apercevant Le frère de Kana « Ah Dorey ! ça te dirait qu'on aille à Pré au lard ensemble cet après midi ? »

« Naturellement » répondit le jeune homme.

Emily lui fit un grand sourire avant de retourner auprès de Kana qui était sous le choc de la nouvelle.

**Fin du chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : départ

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Départ**

**Merci à Aurélie Malfoy, France Malfoy, MarineD et Aodren pour vos reviews =)**

**Ravie que ça vous plaise.**

**Et puis encore désolée d'avoir pris du retard =X**

* * *

« Mais Emily, est ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? » s'exclama pour la énième fois Kana Epps.

« Calme toi et arrête de crier »

« mais tu dis ça comme si c'était normal »

« tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Tom vient d'essayer de te prendre dans son lit, et tu le provoque ouvertement en allant à Pré-au-lard avec mon frère ! je refuse que tu le mette en danger ! »

« je ne le mettrais pas en danger »

Emily quitta la pièce et rejoignit le garçon blond qui l'attendant dans le hall.

Les deux Serpentards s'amusèrent tout l'après-midi, enchaînant boutique sur boutique. Ils se reposèrent un peu, sirotant un whisky pur feu.

« Emily.. » murmura Dorey en s'approchant de la jeune fille « j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé avec Jedusor hier.. je suis désolée, tu sais comme je tiens à toi.. »

« Dorey, non, c'est trop dangereux pour toi »

« mais tu ne dis pas non »

« Dorey, je tient à toi en tant qu'amie, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il te tue »

« mais Emily »

« s'il te plais »

« Excuse moi »

« Viens on rentre »

« j'ai encore deux trois trucs à faire, vas-y je te rejoins »

Emily soupira et rentra à Poudlard.

Elle devait absolument se rapprocher de lui, après tout n'avait-il pas dit qu'il lui offrirait une nouvelle vie ? qu'elle serait heureuse ? mais tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment était son corps.. une idée lui vint à l'esprit, elle devait le rendre jaloux.

Souriant, la jeune fille se mit en pyjama et s'apprêta à se coucher lorsque dehors, le tonnerre gronda. Tressaillant, la brune se rhabilla en vitesse, et quitta son dortoir.

Alors qu'elle se promenait dans le parc, deux mains puissantes l'attrapèrent, l'une l'empêchant de parler et l'autre la tenant par la taille.

« C'est pas très prudent de se promener dans le parc la nuit, à moins que tu ne cherches le danger »

La blonde ferma les yeux et utilisa un sort informulé pour se libérer de l'étreinte du Serpentard.

« La dernière fois tu m'as droguée, mais à ta place je ne recommencerai pas si tu tiens à ce que ton joli visage reste tel qu'il est. »

« Tu me menace Ferston ? »

« laisse moi réfléchir, attend, ah ben oui, on dirait bien que ce sont des menaces »

Le brun pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille

« A ta place je me tairais immédiatement sinon.. » siffla le brun

« sinon quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas peur »

« Toi non, mais ta famille »

Emily éclata de rire, un rire froid cachant toute la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

« Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas de famille »

_Merde_ pensa le brun _je n'ai aucune prise sur elle_

« allons, allons, Tom, pourquoi être ennemis, au fond on se ressemble toi et moi, non ? »

« ne me compare pas avec toi ! »

« Deux orphelins se retrouvent être les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, mentant sur leur sang et sur leur véritable identité »

« je ne mens pas sur mon identité »

« Pourquoi as tu accusé Hagrid d'avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets ? pourquoi ne pas avoir revendiqué au monde que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard ? si ça c'est pas mentir sur son identité »

« comment.. »

« comment je sais ça ? je sais tout Voldemort. Absolument tout »

« qui es tu ! » cracha Tom « je t'ordonne de me le dire ! »

Emily éclata de rire à nouveau avant de disparaitre.

_Merde foutu pleine lune, pourquoi est ce que ça me fais ça_ pensa la brune en s'enfonçant dans son lit, _je dois absolument rattraper le coup !_

De son côté le brun restait intrigué par la jeune fille, ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Deux orphelins se retrouvent être les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, mentant sur leur sang et sur leur véritable identité

En quoi mentait-elle sur son sang et sur son identité ?

« Coriolan ! »

« oui maître ? »

« Que sais tu de Ferston ? »

« C'est une beauté comme fille, au début elle était blonde, maintenant elle est brune… »

« pas physiquement, je parle de son identité »

« Aucune idée, elle n'en parle jamais, mais dans un mois et demi il y aura les vacances de Noël, Dumbledore a déjà commencé à faire une liste de ceux qui resteront au château. J'ai pu voir qu'elle s'y était inscrite. Si tu veux je pourrais organisé une fête avec tous les Serpentards sauf elle et toi, comme ça vous ne serez que deux »

« C'est d'accord. Fais moi une recherche sur tous les êtres vivants de forme humanoïde, doté d'une intelligence et de pouvoirs supplémentaires aux notre »

« elle n'est pas humaine ? »

« je ne pense pas. Ca ne peut pas être une elfe puisque ses oreilles sont de tailles normales et si sont physique était modifié magiquement je le saurais. »

« Une Amazone ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas, mais c'est à vérifier. »

« Où peut être une Alista »

« Une Alista ? »

« Ce sont des femmes qui possèdent un sang qui les protègent contre toutes les formes d'attaques qu'un homme peut utiliser. De plus, elles haïssent les hommes et les élimine dès qu'elles en ont la possibilité »

« Elles nous auraient tués »

« c'est vrai. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle peut être »

« Tout à l'heure je parlais avec elle dans le parc et soudainement elle a disparus »

« elle a disparu ? »

« Oui. Mais Eliza n'a détectée aucune utilisation de sort où d'enchantement. »

« Ca veut dire que c'était un pouvoir propre à sa race »

« exactement. Bon je vais dormir, tâche de ne pas trop mettre de temps à trouver ce qu'elle est. »

« bien maître. Dormez bien »

Jedusor hocha la tête et monta se coucher.

« Je suppose que je vais encore devoir utiliser cette salle » soupira Coriolan en quittant la salle commune des Serpentards.

Emily regarda le Serpentard quitter la salle commune et monta se coucher pour de bon. Jedusor avait mis moins de temps qu'elle ne pensait pour découvrir qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Cependant elle avait du temps devant elle avant qu'il ne découvre son origine.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Kana écrivait à son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Dis moi Kana, tu compte raconter à Jedusor ce que je t'ai dit hier ? »

La blonde soupira et tourna la tête

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Il tuera Dorey si il apprend que je lui cache des informations »

« je peux te protéger. Toi et Dorey »

« Non tu ne peux pas ! j'ignore qui tu es réellement, mais tu n'es ni humaine, ni même de cette époque. Tu ne connais rien ! strictement rien ! tu ne sais pas qui je suis ni même ma famille !tu ne peux rien pour moi ! »

« Comme tu veux. Je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives alors. »

Emily leva sa baguette sur la jeune blonde et lança un sort d'oubliette avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter Poudlard. Mais où irait-elle ? peut lui importait. Juste partir, quitter Poudlard.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues de Londres côté Moldus, une jeune fille l'attrapa par le bras

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

La personne qui lui faisait face semblait avoir son âge, Elle avait les cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval avec quelques mèches rebelles et ses yeux gris acier ne laissaient paraître aucune émotion.

« S'il vous plais aidez moi, Mon maître m'a ordonné de lui trouver une servante »

« Qui est votre maître ? »

« Lord Edward Winston » répondit la jeune blonde

« ah oui je connais, enfin j'en ai entendu parler »

« s'il vous plais mademoiselle, si je ne lui trouve pas une servante, il me tuera »

« Je ne suis pas une moldue »

« une quoi ? »

« Non rien. Je serais logée et nourrie ? »

« euh oui.. »

« alors amenez moi à lui, ça tombe bien, mes parents sont morts la semaine dernière et je n'ai plus nul part où aller »

La jeune fille sourit et attrapa Emily par la main, et se mit à courir vers une voiture qui démarra, à peine la portière fut-elle fermée.

« Je m'appelle Maellis Wood, j'ai 17 ans enchantée de te rencontrer »

« Emily Ferston, 17 ans aussi » répondit la brune en souriant

« Et tu viens d'où ? »

« Je viens de France »

« tu n'as pourtant pas d'accent »

« Je sais, je parle l'anglais depuis ma naissance »

« Ah ! nous sommes arrivés » s'exclama la blonde en sortant « viens vite ! »

Emily courut avec Maellis jusque dans l'entrée.

« je ne suis pas vraiment présentable » s'excusa la brune

« Pas grave ne t'inquiète pas »

Un homme assez âgé leur ouvrit, le regard sévère et les lèvres pincés, il ressemblait beaucoup au professeur McGonagall.

« Bonjour Henry, je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai trouvé mademoiselle »

Le dit Henry observa la candidate des pieds à la tête et les fit rentrer d'un hochement de tête

« Lis ! Tu es en retard »

Maellis s'agenouilla devant l'homme.

« pardonnez moi maître, par les temps qui court, les jeunes filles ne sortent plus, mais j'ai réussi à trouver mademoiselle Emily Ferston »

Jugeant plus prudent, Emily s'agenouilla à son tour

« allons, mon enfant relève toi »

Le lord était brun et avait lui aussi le regard sévère. Mais sa voix était douce et gentille, ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec ses traits.

« Je n'ai nulle part où aller, s'il vous plais, acceptez moi »

« Lis. Va nettoyer cette jeune fille et fais lui revêtir l'uniforme, ensuite, Mademoiselle Emily viendra dans mon bureau pendant que vous ferez le repas de ce soir. »

« Bien maître »

Maellis guida la jeune blonde dans le grand manoir et lui indiqua sa chambre, dans laquelle elle trouverait de quoi se doucher et un uniforme de la maison.

« Il risque de te trouver un diminutif tel que « Emy » où « Ly », ne t'étonne pas, il n'aime pas les longs nom »

« D'accord » répondit Emily en souriant.

« Bien, je te laisse, dès que tu as fini de te laver et de t'habiller tu as juste à appuyer là »

Maellis lui montra un petit interrupteur sur le mur, en lui expliquant que c'était pour l'appeler.

Une dizaine de minutes après. Emily se tenait face au Lord. Elle avait revêtu un uniforme comme celui de Maellis.

« mademoiselle Emily. Dans ce bureau, je veux entendre uniquement la stricte vérité. Je sais qui vous êtes. Mon jeune fils est dans la même école que vous »

* * *

**Voilààà j'espère que vous avez aimé :D**

**Quelques petits mystères en plus :p**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Amoureuse ?

**Destinée**

**Chapitre 5**

**Amoureuse ? **

**Merci à Missmalfoy74, Aleksandria020, Inconnue, MarineD pour leurs review =)**

**Ravie que mon histoire vous plaise ! !

* * *

  
**

« mademoiselle Emily. Dans ce bureau, je veux entendre uniquement la stricte vérité. Je sais qui vous êtes. Mon jeune fils est dans la même école que vous »

« Votre fils ? »

« Oui mademoiselle. Kiddo va avoir 18 ans dans deux semaines, il viendra ici. Mes servantes ignorent tout du monde de la magie, je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué avec Lys. »

« Oui, je vous promet que je ne dirai rien »

« Kiddo m'a parlé de toi, tu es la jeune fille de sang inconnu qui tient tête à Jedusor, non ? »

« Oui c'est bien moi »

« Vous devriez arrêter. En faisant ça vous le poussez assurément vers la magie noire. Chaque jour qui passe, il n'a de cesse de trouver qui vous êtes. »

« Il ne trouvera jamais, ma race est presque éteinte et peu connue »

« Vous êtes une Nox ? »

« qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Il est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard et pourtant vous avez disparu sous le nez de Jedusor. »

« c'est un bien maigre argument »

« ne soyez pas insolente je vous pris. L'avantage des Nox, c'est qu'ils sont difficile de les différencier des humains »

« C'est possible »

« Allons Emily, dîtes moi qui vous êtes réellement »

« Pardonnez moi, mais je ne souhaite pas répondre »

« Comme vous le voudrez, mais je saurais bien un jour mademoiselle. Vous pouvez aller aider Lys à la cuisine »

« bien maître » répondit Emily

« au fait, dépêchez vous, le repas doit être prêt dans une demi heure, et sans magie »

« ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai beaucoup cuisiné façon moldus »

Hermione trouva assez facilement la cuisine et aida Maellis. A l'heure dite, le repas était prêt. Alors que les autres servantes mangeaient seules, le maître exigea qu'elle passa le repas avec lui.

Comme elle s'en doutait, il la questionna sur tout et n'importe quoi, essayant de glaner des informations sur son passé et sur ses origines.

Voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien et qu'elle était sur ses gardes, il la traita comme les autres servantes. Deux semaines passèrent, sans qu'elle ne l'ai aperçu dans le grand manoir. A part Maellis, les autres servantes étaient distantes et ne parlaient presque pas.

« mesdemoiselles ! n'oubliez pas qu'aujourd'hui Kiddo rentre pour ses 17 ans, je veux que vous lui prépariez un repas de fête. Il aura des amis toutes la nuit, aucune de vous ne doit être aperçue dans le manoir, vous resterez donc dans l'aile bleue »

« Oui maître »

Edward quitta la cuisine et les jeunes filles commencèrent à piailler sur le repas qu'elle ferait au 'beau Kiddo'

« Qui est Kiddo en fait ? » demanda Emily à Maellis « et l'aile bleue aussi »

« Viens je vais te montrer »

Maellis guida son amie dans une partie du château où elle n'avait jamais été. Tout était dans les tons bleus. Dans une pièce trônait un cadre en or, dans lequel se trouvait une photo. Pleins de fleurs avaient été déposées au sol.

« les autres filles sont complètement folles de ce mec, elles dépose des fleurs ici tous les jours en lui disant bonjour et bonne nuit. L'aile bleue c'est toute la partie ouest du château, là où Kiddo n'a pas le droit de venir… tu m'écoute ? »

Emily n'écoutait pas, elle regardait le tableau, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Il est beau certes, mais pas tant que ça je trouve » grommela Maellis

« je dois aller voir le maître ! » s'exclama Emily en quittant la salle en courant.

Emily courait dans le château à la recherche du Lord.

« Mademoiselle Emily, où courez vous comme ça ? »

« Maître ! je dois vous parler ! »

« Allons dans mon bureau »

Ils marchèrent en silence jusque dans le bureau d'Edward.

« Pourquoi l'appelez vous Kiddo ? »

« Lys t'a montré le 'sanctuaire' comme elles l'appellent ? et tu as reconnu un Serpentard, je me trompe ? »

« A Poudlard, il avait le nom de Coriolan »

« Kiddo-coriolan est son nom complet. Peu de sorciers savent qu'il est en réalité mon fils. Ces gens tu les verras ce soir »

« mais je croyais que nous n'avions pas le droit de le voir lui et ses invités »

« Il sait que tu es ici parce que je lui ai dit. Fais confiance à Tom, il t'apprécie réellement et regrette de t'avoir fait du mal. Et je sais que tu l'aime aussi »

« comment pourrais-je aimer un homme qui as voulu me faire du mal et qui cherche à me détruire »

« parce que c'est plus fort que toi »

« c'est faux. »

« Non, juste que tu refuse de l'admettre parce que tu as trop de fierté. Lui aussi t'aime tu sais. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je le croire ? »

« Fais comme tu veux. Ce soir est ton dernier soir ici, profite en. Et n'oublie pas qu'il t'a dit qu'il pouvait t'offrir une vie, vous vous aimez tous les deux sans savoir comment l'admettre, profite de cette soirée pour discuter avec lui »

Lord Edward quitta le bureau, laissant la jeune fille songeuse.

Qui était cet homme qui savait tout d'elle ? il avait découvert son identité sans aucun problème, il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu avant de venir dans le passé, mais comment ?

La jeune fille soupira et alla enfiler une robe de coton bleu, ainsi qu'une paire de collants en laine blancs. Pour ne pas avoir froid, elle ajouta un gilet blanc également. L'hivers était déjà là, dans moins d'un mois, Noël serait là aussi.

« Emily ! » s'exclama le blond.

« Bonjour Coriolan »

« Tu sais que tout le monde te cherche ? »

« je sais oui, mais Jedusor cherche à me détruire, je ne peux pas le laisser faire. »

Coriolan éclata de rire, sous le regard ahuri d'Emily

« mais n'importe quoi ! Il est amoureux de toi Emily ! Depuis le début même »

« Il a une drôle de manière de le montrer » grommela la concernée

« c'est vrai. Tu sais il a eu une enfance dure, il ne sait pas comment montrer à quelqu'un qu'il l'aime, essaie d'aller vers lui, ce soir par exemple »

« au fait, tu as eu l'air surpris de me voir ici, le maître m'a dit que tu savais pourtant »

« Ah non je n'était pas du tout au courant. Aller viens, Tom, Dorey, Kana sont là, d'autres amis moldus vont arriver. On va bien s'amuser ! » s'exclama le blond en attrapant la Serpentarde par le bras.

« Devinez qui est là » cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait sa chambre et les sorciers, n'attendant pas de réponse, il tira Emily et la fit rentrer dans la chambre.

« Emily ! » s'exclamèrent les trois sorciers en se relevant.

Tom ferma son visage et se rassit sur le canapé

« tiens, tu as arrêté de fuir ? »

« Oh Tom, c'est pas une manière d'accueillir celle qu'on aime » rigola le blond en poussant Emily sur le Serpentard.

Le brun rougit mais rattrapa la jeune fille, rouge aussi.

« mais qu'est ce que tu fou bordel ! » s'énerva le brun en se dégageant.

« Au cas où tes yeux auraient des soucis, je te ferais remarquer que c'est Coriolan qui m'a poussée ! » siffla la brune en croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi t'es partie ? »

« tu croyais que j'allais te laisser me détruire ? »

Jedusor releva la tête surpris.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? je ne veux pas la tuer ! _

« Même si tu n'as pas encore trouvé de sort pour me tuer, je sais que tu cherche toujours, et je n'ai pas assez de pouvoirs pour te tuer alors je suis partie. Ce soir, je partirai encore mais cette fois, tu ne me retrouvera jamais »

« Emily.. » murmura Kana

« Tu n'as rien compris ! » s'exclama le brun vexé

« Et qu'est ce que j'ai pas compris ? »

« je cherche pas à te détruire.. je.. »

« Bon si tu n'as rien de plus concluant à me dire je m'en vais. »

« tu vas où ? » demanda Coriolan

« dans le parc »

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! j'espère que ca vous plais toujours =)**

**La partie amour tom&Emily arrive à grand pas, comme vous avez pu le remarquer xD**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un retour Mouvementé

**Destinée**

**Chapitre 6 : Un Retour mouvementé**

**RAR :**

**Tchiichan : Okay j'vais essayer :)****  
ravie que ça te plaise ^^**

**Liloulette : la voilà la suite \o/**

**Di Castillo de Mortes : Voilààà ^^**

**Missmalfoy74 : voilàà xD**

**Kekenat : bah voilà xD (je me répète mdrr)**

**Inconnue : Voilà xD j'espère que c'est assez long :p**

**Aleksandria020 : bonne lecture :p**

**Merci à tous pour vos review et bonne lecture 3

* * *

  
**

« Mais va la rejoindre ! » ordonna pour la troisième fois Coriolan.

« non ! » répondit le brun, buté.

Kana et Dorey ne disaient rien, l'une ne sachant pas quoi dire et l'autre trop abasourdis par les événements pour réagir.

« Bon, si tu ne veux pas y aller, moi je vais tenter ma chance » déclara alors Coriolan en quittant la pièce.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le Serpentard ne se lève et quitte la pièce en courant à son tour. Lorsqu'il fut parti, une autre porte s'ouvrit laissant entré le blond, qui avait quitté la pièces quelques minutes avant.

« Il a un peu de mal, quand même »

« coriolan !tu sais qu'il pourrait te tuer ? » s'inquiéta Kana

« ça y est tu as retrouvée la voix toi ? je te signale que tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider, elle. C'est pour eux que je fais ça. Tant qu'ils ne se déclareront pas, ils n'auront pas la conscience tranquille »

« je.. »

« tu ? Tu n'as pas d'excuse, elle t'a sauvé la vie, tu pourrais être plus sympa »

« je sais mais.. je croyais que Tom la détestait.. »

« Emily ! » appela le brun en apercevant enfin la jeune fille. Elle était allongée près d'un bosquet de roses, les bras croisés sous sa tête et contemplait le coucher de soleil.

« c'est une très belle vue tu ne trouve pas ? » demanda-t-elle sans bouger

« c'est vrai, je suis désolée, Emily » Déclara-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Depuis que je suis né, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, tout le monde me fuyait, jusqu'à cette année, toi, au contraire des autres tu m'as résisté et tenu tête, je dois dire que j'y ai pris un certain goût.. et puis après.. j'ai deviné que tu cachais un lourd secret, la curiosité est un de mes principaux défauts, et j'ai voulu savoir, je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi »

« Si tu savais tu essaierais de te servir de moi »

« Laisse moi une dernière chance, d'être à tes côtés, et de… »

« tu ne dis ça que parce que tu veux savoir, quand tu saura tu m'oubliera »

« Je te promet que non. J'ai commis des erreurs, laisse moi les rattraper, laisse moi t'offrir une nouvelle vie »

« tu m'as dit ça.. »

« ah ? »

« tu me promet que ça n'est pas un mensonge tout ce que tu me dis ? »

« je te le promet, si ça peut te rassurer on peut faire un serment sorcier »

« d'accord »

Les deux sorciers se serrèrent la main, l'un jurant de ne jamais dévoiler ce secret et de tenir parole, l'autre de dire la vérité. Un halo bleuté entoura leur main avant de disparaître.

Emily se rallongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici par hasard. Mon vrai nom est Hermione Granger et je suis née le 19 septembre 1991 à Londres. Pendant les vacances de ma 17ème année, Lord Voldemort m'a kidnappé, moi la plus puissante sorcière après Dumbledore et Voldemort lui même, alors que j'étais au plus faible. Cet homme m'inspirait beaucoup d'admiration, pour les choses, certes horrible, qu'il avait faite. Il avait provoqué une guerre pour détruire une race, il avait employé toute sa force et sa vie pour créer ce qu'il croyait être le monde idéal. Tous ceux que j'aimais le haïssaient et voulaient le tuer. Du coup, par peur de les perdre, j'ai mis mon admiration de côté, je me suis plongée dans les livres pour oublier. Mais plus ça allait et plus j'étais tentée, je voulais être mangemorte pour voir ce que ça ferait. Et le jour où il m'a kidnappé est arrivé. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'être abjecte et immonde dont on me parlait sans cesse, il est jeune et beau, poli et galant, et il me proposa une nouvelle vie à condition d'abandonner ceux que j'aimais. Cette guerre me tuait à petit feu, mes parents avaient été tués, mes amis l'ignoraient, j'ai accepté sans hésité. Et je suis arrivée ici.. il m'avait prévenu qu'il serait pas tendre avec moi, mais que je devais te faire confiance lorsque je le jugerait nécessaire. Peut être ce moment est il venu. »

« Si je m'attendais à ca ! » s'exclama le brun.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Emily avait les yeux fermés et ne voyait donc pas que le Serpentard la contemplait.

« c'est marrant, maintenant que je sais, je n'éprouve plus d'importance à ce secret » murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement. « ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est toi »

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Leur premier baiser.

Quelques minutes après, alors que la jeune fille terminait le baiser, le son de la musique leur parvint aux oreilles.

« Tu veux y aller ? » demanda Tom.

« non, je veux rester avec toi, dans tes bras » répondit-elle en lui souriant

« Tu compte revenir à Poudlard ? »

« Probablement oui, »

« Coriolan, faut aller voir ! pourquoi ils reviennent pas ? » s'inquiéta Kana

« laisse les donc, ils doivent être en train de s'amuser juste tout les deux » répondit Dorey en riant

« mais.. »

« Bah va voir si tu veux, mais à ta place j'irai pas » répondit Coriolan.

La jeune fille hésita puis retourner s'asseoir et continuer de lire son magazine.

Une demi heure après, alors que la jeune fille s'était endormie, et que Coriolan et dorey discutaient, Tom entra, Emily dans ses bras.

« qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » s'affola légèrement le Serpentard.

« Rien, elle s'est juste endormie » répondit Tom « je rentre à Poudlard avec elle »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et le brun transplana.

Lorsqu'Emily se réveilla, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite là où elle était. Son petit ami était encore allongé à ses côtés.

Peut être était elle dans une chambre chez Coriolan. Rassurée que Tom soit là, elle décida de se recoucher à ses côtés, et se rendormi bien vite.

Ce fut une odeur de chocolat chaud qui la réveilla la deuxième fois.

« Petit déjeuner pour mademoiselle Emily » déclara Tom en posant le plateau sur la table

« Oh Tom c'est trop gentil ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Toooooooooom ! ! ! » cria une voix à l'entrée, quelques secondes après, sa colocataire entrait, en larme. Vêtue d'un uniforme déchiré par plusieurs endroits.

« qu'est ce que tu veux Cléa ? »

La jeune Serdaigle remarqua Emily dans le lit de celui qu'elle aimait et serra les poings

« La chambre des secrets… Dumbledore dit qu'elle a été ouverte, une fille est morte ! »

« Et on sait qui l'a ouvert ? »

« tu le sais très bien ! » cria la Serdaigle et tapant sur le torse du brun

« non, je ne le sais pas, dit le moi » siffla le brun et attrapant la Serdaigle par le cou.

« Tom.. » murmura Cléa.

« stupefix »

Tom s'attendit à être stupéfixé, mais ce fut la Serdaigle qui reçut le sort. Derrière lui, Emily se tenait debout ; vêtue de son uniforme, la baguette tendue.

« Emily ? »

« Elle ne peut pas vivre Tom, elle sait que c'est toi qui a ouvert la chambre, elle sait que tu es dans la magie noire des pieds à la tête ! elle pourrait tout raconter ! »

« Non, j'ai besoin d'elle ! inconsciemment elle me sert et me donne des informations. »

« Fais comme tu veux, mais si jamais elle tente de te dénoncer, je la tuerai »

« d'accord » répondit Tom, surpris.

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre… » se justifia la brune.

Tom l'embrassa doucement,

« tu ne me perdra pas amour »

« je vais prendre une douche »

« d'accord, moi je dois parler à Dumbledore, on se retrouve en cours »

Emily acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

« Emily ! »

« oui ? Ah Kana, ça va ? »

« Oui oui, je peux te parler un instant ? »

« si tu veux »

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans leur chambre, dans la tour de Serpentard.

Quelques élèves saluèrent Emily au passage.

« Ton départ à attristé beaucoup de gens, regarde, un fan club de soutient a été créé. Dumbledore nous a dit que tu avais des problèmes familiaux »

« Je n'ai pas de famille ici »

« tu sais… » commença la blonde en fermant la porter derrière elle « Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi, le jour où tu es arrivé, j'avais un léger conflit avec Tom, et ton arrivé l'a perturbé, a tel point qu'il en a oublié ce conflit, j'aurai du être sympa et te remercier, te prévenir de Tom, mais à la place je lui ai obéis comme une conne »

« En lui rapportant tout ce que je te disais ? je sais, je suis au courant. Je ne t'en veux pas, Tom est quelqu'un de puissant, à ta place j'aurais fait pareil »

« tu savais ? et tu n'as rien dit ? »

« bah non, je ne te disais que ce que je voulais bien te dire, justement parce que je savais »

« Quelle conne » gémit la blonde en se tapant la tête « j'aurai du m'en douter, tu n'es pas n'importe qui »

« c'est vrai. Mais ce que j'aimerais bien être c'est une amie, ton amie, alors arrête d'avoir peur de faire une bêtise quand tu es avec moi, je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive, je tient beaucoup à toi Kana et à Camélia aussi ! »

« comment .. ? »

« Tom sait qui je suis réellement, je pense que tu es digne de confiance, assez pour savoir. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis une étudiante du futur »

« tu.. tu viens du futur ? »

« oui, c'est pour ça que je sais tout de toi et de Tom, dans le futur, Tom va m'enlever, croyant que je l'ai trahi, ensuite il va comprendre son erreur et m'envoyer ici. »

« ouah la classe ! mais comment tu nous connais Camélia et moi ? »

« Pendant ma captivité vous allez vous occuper de moi » répondit la brune.

« je suis désolée… »

« pourquoi ? »

« pour tout »

« c'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas, on est amie non ? »

« Ouais ! » s'exclama Kana en souriant

« Alors tout va bien »

« au fait, pour Noël, il y aura un bal, tu ira avec Tom ? »

« Naturellement » répondit Emily en riant

« Ouf, j'avais qu'après le dernier bal, tu ne veuilles plus y aller.. »

La brune lui sourit et alla prendre sa douche. Alors qu'elle y était encore, on frappa à la porte.

« Est ce que Mademoiselle Emily est ici ? » demanda une petite fille.

« Euh ouais, mais elle est à la douche, tu veux l'attendre ? »

« Je veux bien merci » répondit la jeune fille.

« Tu es ? »

« Gryffondore, je m'appelle Lily Weasley »

Kana plissa les yeux et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, murmurant quelque chose à la porte.

Moins de cinq minutes après, Emily sortais de la douche, habillée d'un slim blanc crème et d'un sweat-shirt à col roulé en laine blanche.

« Lily Weasley c'est ça ? »

La petite hocha la tête, elle semblait au bord des larmes.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Aidez moi, A Gryffondore nous avons créé un fan club de toi, une dizaine de mes amies s'y sont inscrite, mais depuis les garçon de cinquième et sixième années nous pourchasse et font des choses horribles, trois amies se sont faites tapée dessus »

« ah oui j'en ai entendu parlé ! » s'exclama Kana « C'est de ce fan club là dont je te parlais tout à l'heure et puis on a dérivé sur un autre sujet et j'ai oublié de te parler de ces violences. »

« Je veux bien t'aider, après tout, un fan club à mon nom ça fait plaisir, il me faut juste les noms des garçons. »

« Yoan Kelton, Marisa Delorne, Josh Mersiona et léonna ewind.

« Merci » Emily nota les noms rapidement et rangea le papier dans sa poches.

« Quelqu'un t'a-t-il vu venir ici ? et comment es tu rentrée ? »

« c'est une jeune fille rousse qui m'a aidée, elle est de Serpentard et m'a mis une cape pour que personne ne me vois ! »

« d'accord, personne à part Camélia, Kana et moi ne doivent savoir que tu es venue, as tu dis à quelqu'un que tu venais ici ? »

« non »

« bien, alors on s'en va, tu vas mettre la cape et je resterai à tes côtés pour être sure que personne ne te vois »

La petite acquiesça, mis la cape et quitta la pièce, suivie par Emily.

Lorsque la brune rentra dans sa salle commune, son amie était en train de lire.

« Emily, tu sais que les autres Serpentards risque de t'en vouloir pour ça ? »

« rien a faire, j'ai quelques sorts à tester, autant avoir des cobayes ! » répondit la brune en riant.

Elle enfila des bottines fourrées et un manteau à capuche possédant des oreilles chats sur la capuche.

« J'vais à pré au lard, je reviens dans la soirée, à tout à l'heure ! »

« Okay, à toute ! »

Lorsqu'elle revint à Poudlard, Emily était fatiguée, elle s'était achetée une robe pour le bal ainsi que quelques vêtements. Elle avait aussi acheté un collier avec un serpent aux yeux en émeraude pour Kana, une gourmette pour Tom, ainsi qu'une peluche pour Dorey et un livre ancien sur les fées pour Coriolan. Le jeune homme était passionné par ces petits êtres.

Elle rangea ses cadeaux sous son lit et rejoignit les autres Serpentards à table.

« t'étais où ? » demanda Tom

« A pré-au-lard, tu ne voudrais pas que ta cavalière n'ait pas de robe, pour le bal de Noël »

« je ne suis pas sur d'y aller »

« hein ? » s'exclama la brune

« Je ne pense pas aller au bal, le dernier a encré un mauvais souvenir »

« Tant pis, j'irais avec quelqu'un d'autre »

« non ! »

« pardon ? »

« tu ira au bal avec moi, point final »

Emily lui fit un grand sourire et commença à manger, ravie d'avoir pu manipuler son amant pour aller au bal avec lui.

La nuit passa rapidement, les cauchemars qui lui montraient des Harry et des Ron en colère, n'avaient pas interrompus son sommeil, peut être parce que la présence de Tom la réconfortait. Le lendemain alors que le petit déjeuner se terminait, un hiboux se posa devant elle.

« c'est bizarre, c'est le midi le repas d'habitude, non ? »

« bah ouais, c'est de qui ? »

Tom regardait la lettre avec une légère teinte de jalousie dans le regard. Le remarquant, Emily décida de lire la lettre à voix haute.

_« Mademoiselle Ferston,_

_Vous êtes demandée d'urgence dans le bureau du directeur._

_Salutations,_

Albus Dumbledore. »

« Je me demande ce qu'il peut vouloir » commenta Kana

« La même » ajouta Emily

« tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Ils ne te laisseront pas rentrés, et puis il y a cours, pour une fois que tu as la chance d'avoir une note que je n'aurais pas » déclara la brune en souriant.

Tandis que ses amis se dirigeaient vers la salle de potion, Emily prenait la direction du bureau de Dippet.

« Mademoiselle Ferston ! » s'exclama Dippet avec un ton dur « asseyez vous je vous pris »

La brune acquiesça et prit place sur le siège devant le bureau du directeur

« Où étiez vous cette nuit ? »

« je.. »

« Vous n'étiez pas dans vos dortoir n'est ce pas ? Vous savez que c'est interdit ? »

« hein ? mais c'est ridicule, vous me convoquez ici pour me faire la morale sur ma nuit ? mais j'ai des cours monsieur le directeur ! »

« pardon ? »

« bah oui, je trouve ça ridicule, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, de me convoquer pour un acte aussi inintéressant que ma nuit ! »

« Je pense » intervint Dumbledore « que Miss Ferston et vous, monsieur le directeur, ne parlez pas de la même chose, Pouvez vous nous dire où vous étiez cette nuit »

« Dans le dortoir des garçons » murmura Emily « avec Tom »

« mmh, en effet ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous entretenir. Ce matin, trois corps ont été découverts, sauvagement tués et déchiquetés. Ces trois Gryffondore avait, d'après le témoignage de certaines filles, brutalisé des membres de votre fan club »

« je l'ignorais, et je n'ai jamais eu aucun contact avec ces Gryffondore, Je suis rentrée hier après une longue absence, sans aucun contact avec qui que ce soit de Poudlard »

« Nous sommes au courant de ça, cependant, là où les corps ont été retrouvés, des mots ont étés gravés avec leur sang. 'Pour ces jeunes filles maltraités et violées juste parce qu'elle admiraient une Serpentarde' »

« Je ne suis au courant de rien, croyez moi que si je savais quelque chose, je me dépêcherais de vous le dire, pour me laver de tous soupçons. »

« Professeur Dumbledore allez chercher Mr Jedusor je vous pris »

Quelques minutes après, le professeur revint, accompagné du brun.

« Monsieur Jedusor, où étiez vous la nuit dernière ? » demanda Dippet

« eh bien, dans mon lit avec Emily. Pourquoi »

« visiblement vous êtes donc innocente. Vous pouvez retourner en cours, Mr Jedusor, asseyez vous »

« Bien » La jeune fille quitta le bureau et rejoins ses amis pour aller en cours de DCFM.

« qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda Kana, lorsque la brune s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Savoir où j'ai passé la nuit » répondit Emily

« Pourquoi ? »

« Trois Gryffondores sont morts »

« La vache ! » s'exclama Kana

« Miss Ferston et Miss Epps ! taisez vous s'il vous plais ! » ordonna le professeur.

Une dizaine de minutes après, Tom revint, impassible, et s'assit derrière les deux filles. Emily essaya de lui parler mais il ne répondit pas.

« Mr, Miss Ferston se sent mal, je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? » demanda le brun alors que la cloche de la pause sonnait.

« euh.. oui bien sur »

Tom se leva et quitta la pièce suivit de sa petite amie. Lorsqu'ils furent à bonne distance et que Tom eu vérifié d'un sort, que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, il se tourna vers elle.

« qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça hein ? »

« mais.. »

« mais tu es folle ! tu sais que tu peux être envoyée à Azkaban pour ça ? et imagine qu'ils découvre tout sur toi ? »

« je.. »

« ne refais jamais ça ! c'est clair ? »

« … »

« je suppose que oui »

Emily était au bord des larmes mais ne voulait pas s'engueuler avec Tom, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

« Est ce qu'ils t'on dit pourquoi ils étaient morts ? » demanda-t-elle calmement

« A cause de ton fichu Fan-club ! »

« je n'y suis pour rien dans la création de ce fan club ! »

« même ! tu aurais du le dissoudre ! »

« elles ont 12 et 13 ans, les filles que ces crétins avaient violé et battus ! »

« et alors ? tu es une Serpentarde, pas une justicière ! »

« Et avant j'étais quoi ? une Gryffondore je te rappelle ! »

« c'était avant ! Je t'ai observée depuis le début de l'année, tu n'as rien d'une Gryffondore ! »

« je regrette Tom, mais tu vas trop loin, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire où ne pas faire ! »

« c'est pas une question de ça ! c'est que.. »

« que quoi ? »

« Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, pour des choses aussi futiles.. tu aurais du m'en parler, on les aurais punit, mais pas en les tuant »

« ils ne sont pas morts »

« comment ça ? »

« c'est un de mes nouveaux sorts, ils sont dans le coma, je suis la seule à pouvoir les réveiller. Pendant leur sommeils, ils affrontent leur conscience et crois moi, quand ils se réveilleront, ils regretteront leur geste jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme »

« pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plutôt ? ça aurais évité une dispute »

« c'est que.. »

« que… ? »

« Excuse moi Tom » murmura la brune en serrant son petit ami dans ses bras.

« Aller, pleure pas, on va voir Dippet et lui expliquer »

« mais je leur ai menti.. »

« non, tu ne les a pas tués et tu as agi à ta façon, à distance, comme tu le fais souvent à ce que j'ai vu »

« hein ? »

« Quand tu veux faire quelque chose en cours, genre m'embrasser où te caler dans mes bras, c'est un drôle de hasard que les profs soient occupés aux tableaux sans raison à ce moment là, non ? »

la jeune fille rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

**Comme vous l'avez demandé, un loong chapitre xD**

**Gros bisous**


End file.
